harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher
This individual was teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from at least 1994 to 1997. On Christmas Day, 1994, she attended the Yule Ball and watched over the proceedings with some of her colleagues. Two years later, on 20 December, she attended Horace Slughorn's Christmas party. Biography Early life This individual may have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her youth. She may also have been a member of Professor Horace Slughorn's Slug Club during her student years. Career at Hogwarts 1994-1995 school year This individual was in a teaching career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by at least 1994. She watched over the arrival of the students of Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic when the school opened its doors to the holding of the Triwizard Tournament. She later attended the Yule Ball, wearing red robes, and stood with Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore watching over the proceedings acting as a chaperone. She attended the Second task of the Triwizard Tournament. 1995-1996 school year .]]In the next school year she sat again at the Staff Table, next to Sybill Trelawney as she made a mess while eating her meal. Dolores Umbridge interrupted Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's announcements and gave a speech, which this professor heard attentively. This year, Hogwarts would under go inspection from High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge and it is presumed that as a teacher at Hogwarts, she was also inspected by Umbridge. 1996-1997 school year For the 1996-1997 school year Start-of-Term Feast, the professor sat on Albus Dumbledore's left hand-side, next to Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Gamekeeper. At one point, she visited the Hogwarts Library and collected a stack of books, which she bewitched to follow her. In December, she attended Horace Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas party and was seen socializing with other guests with a drink {C in her hand and wearing a red dress. That year was an unfortunate and eventful year at Hogwarts: the castle was infiltrated by Death Eaters, and her employer, Albus Dumbledore, was killed by Severus Snape at the top of the Astronomy Tower Under the Carrow's rules This teacher presumably was teaching in Hogwarts this year too, and like the rest of the Staff, she was against the Carrow's behavior, and she tried to separate the students from the Alecto and Amycus Carrow . The Battle of Hogwarts When Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts; she, like the rest of Hogwarts Staff , the Order of the Phoenix , and people older than 17 years old, were already for battle and fight to the enemies. The last time we saw her was when her friend Sybill Trelawney was taking care of care. Later life It is unknown if this professor survived to the battle and continued teaching in Hogwarts. Relationships Sybill Trelawney aided and Padma Patil.]]The teacher was very friendly with Sybill Trelawney. Trelawney takes care of her when the teacher was wounded in the Battle of Hogwarts. In the fifth year of Harry Potter, Trelawney also sat next to the other teacher in the Great Hall during the welcoming feast. Albus Dumbledore The relationship between teacher and Headmaster it's unknown, but if she teaches at the school, Dumbledore then apparently hired her once to the post of professor. Horace Slughorn The relationship between teacher and Horace Slughorn to be too friendly, as Horace asked her for a Christmas party for the elite and the people who have ancestors in a very distinguished and famous people. It is possible and that the teacher in the ancestors listed as famous people. Hogwarts Staff The relationship between the teacher and the staff, was unknown, but like the female teacher take place in the Battle of Hogwarts, it's possible that they had a good relationship with each other. Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Hazel Showham in all the films she has appeared to date. *She may be professor Aurora Sinistra or Bathsheda Babbling, due to the fact that this is the only canon teacher she could possibly be. *However, she could be a non-canon teacher or a recasting of Septima Vector or Irma Pince. Alternatively, she's less likely may be the teacher of Advanced Arithmancy Studies, Ancient Studies, Music, Muggle Music, Art, Muggle Art or Ghoul Studies. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, her corpse can be seen at Sybill Trelawney's feet. This may confirm that both were friends, also in 1995-1996 she has seen sat next to to Sybill at the High Table. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) (appears on the collectible card)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) (appears on the photos for additional items)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references Hogwarts teacher Hogwarts teacher female Hogwarts teacher female Hogwarts teacher Hogwarts teacher Hogwarts teacher Category:1998 deaths